


玫瑰谷逸事

by Suelmogry



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 沙雕武侠AU，北北旺夫原梗来自dwjj，磕糖还是她们会磕，我只是个梗的搬运工罢辽设定都是我瞎掰的，别信，别信啊





	1. Chapter 1

01.

    话说天下大势，和久必妖。这不，好好的河清海晏，太平盛世，江湖上忽然掀起了一阵不小的风浪。

    起因是一则神秘预言现世，传言说有匪君子，凤命加身，合则昌运，天下得兴。

    本来嘛，这种读起来就很像路边口水歌的奇怪预言，每隔几年就能出上那么一两个，出现的地点通常也比较非凡，要么是无辜被陷害的青年才俊被仇家逼得跌落山崖后捡到一块大石碑，要么是路边忽然被高手托孤的路人甲整理遗物时发现一些歪七扭八的字迹，总之是要经历一些曲折。可这次却比往日还不寻常，因为“凤命”是个不大不小的说法，但凡修习过相术的人都多少会看，算是入门级知识了，可大家又真没怎么见过——历朝历代身佩凤命者大都列于宗庙，岂是寻常草莽能有幸得见的。可要说起男身凤命，那真是顶顶稀罕的面相，只要读书时不瞌睡不逃课，肯定还是能一眼认出的。要说这么罕见的人物居然一直没被人发现，除非是他足不出户，不然可真是云游派相术之耻了。

    若仅凭一则“男身凤命”，这预言恐怕也兴不起什么风浪。怪就怪在一传十十传百，不知怎的江湖上几个鼎鼎有名的大风水师也都参与进来，神神秘秘地叨咕着什么“星君失位，四象新立”，总结起来大概就是得此人者可得天下，世道要变，尤其是眼下几大巨头家族把持着的武林恐怕要改头换面，迎来不一样的新秩序。

    这谁忍得了啊，头一个坐不住的陆家二话不说就把在外面叭叭儿解读预言的相士都绑回他们位于中原腹地的舂黍山庄里，软硬兼施，终于逼问出点儿实际的：这位天选之子望气西方，位在燕蓟。

    那他叫啥！多大了！经不经打！能不能说点儿有用的！掌管陆家的陆仁贾是个急脾气，揪着人衣领就是一通问。领教过陆家独特鞭法的相士吓得连连解释说，年龄实在是没算出来，每每一算就不可解，想是奇人必有奇运，不能为凡人所得。姓名经历这也不是掐指一算就能出来的，得叫高手么一块做个法。

    总之又过了七七四十九天，亲自蹲在祭坛门外的陆仁贾终于又得到一条消息，“此人为'白'——”

    祭坛里分守七宫的道士们阵还没散，就听得万里晴空突然一道霹雳，径直穿透了他们的法衣劈落下来，竟是无一幸存。

    一下死了这么多人，陆家二当家陆仁贻有点儿怂，想着劝劝自己大哥不要跟老天爷较劲，谁成想陆仁贾看着继续岁月静好的天空一拍大腿，说：“望气西方，位在燕蓟，名中带白，那可不就是祖籍三秦的京城白家！”

    他二弟觉得有点扯，白家世代行镖，祖孙三代都闯荡江湖，那都是抛头露面的人物，要真有这么一位人物不可能不被人知道了去，就连那个不爱出门的白家小少爷——

    等等，白家幼子白宇？那个没人知道他真实年纪的也没多少人见过的白宇？

    陆仁贾看了一眼满脸惊诧的二弟，知道他们想到一块去了。

    次日，江湖上便传开了白宇的悬赏令。

 

 

    白宇心里苦，谁能想到两天前他还在家里嗑着瓜子听姐姐讲舂黍山庄跟算命道士二三事，转眼间就报应到了自己头上。他一个懒得出门的糙汉子怎么就成了别人传说中的男身凤命了，这下可好，多亏了白家在江湖上消息灵通，白父二话不说把自家儿子打包发货——啊不是，打包好行囊准备跑路。他还为白宇制定了几条佯兵之路，尽量多争取一些时间。白母惯是个疼儿子的，深知江湖险恶，现下是千般万般不放心，却又不能一路陪着，只得强忍着泪水给儿子带上一条祖传的细金手链傍身，祈求祖宗保佑一切平安。

    就这样，在白府的最后一个月圆之夜，白宇辗转反侧。白父预计破晓出发，混在南下走镖的队伍里先走水路——陆路的文牒查得实在紧，走水路实在是孤注一掷，若能安全离开燕蓟便可往西北老家去，那里好歹还是白家的地盘，相对安全些。

    月光皎洁，照得白宇心底也明净。他是家里最小的孩子，父母和姐姐都多有疼爱，就连他无心镖局事务也只当他年幼，并未多加逼迫，看他常闭门读书还赞赏不已，觉得世代习武的白家终于出了个有点墨水的人。白宇虽然随性，心里却通透，家人的养育之恩他都记在心里，眼下就更觉得自己是个累赘。走镖本就是刀口舔血的行当，白家家底也不算太殷实，如今为了他必将来回打点，可江湖上围杀声既起，只怕——

    他咬了咬牙，终于穿戴好夜行衣，悄无声息地翻出了院墙去。

 

    白父说得对，官道果然盯得紧，白宇一不做二不休，更名改姓混进一支科考后还乡的队伍里，佯作科考失意郁郁寡欢，竟然真蒙混了出去。他平日里蓄须，如今略一改装就是白净书生，换上宽袍大袖也不可疑，又当真读过几年书，任谁也看不出来这是跳脱张扬的白家小少爷。

    可返乡终有一别，一路平安混到了金陵，同行人越来越少，与此同时江湖上的悬赏也越加越高。白宇终于在一次住店时被人看出了家底，说时迟那时快，各路刀枪剑戟蜂拥而至，很快将客栈包围得水泄不通。得亏他反应快，一咬牙剪下头发黏在脸上，又胡乱抓了把头发，竟然打扮成突厥人氏混了出去，只是这瞒得了一时瞒不了一世，追兵很快跟上，逼得他慌不择路，出了城便只敢在夜间行走，连着几日阴雨过后，便彻底迷失了方向。

    这一日他又饥又渴，身披露重，见到朝阳东升仍不敢停下脚步，生怕这一停就再也走不动了。山中有雾，倒是能掩埋他眼下的踪迹，可也让他更难辨别方向。不知不觉间他忽觉前方豁然开朗，这才发现自己一路走进了一处山谷中，再回头，却看见浓雾遮掩了狭长的来路。白宇心知自己早已是孤注一掷，索性手握短刃，大步向前走了起来。

    越是走着，他越觉得此处芳香绵延，偏是种从未闻及的香味，惹的人心神荡漾。深处的雾散了些，可看见清澈的溪流蜿蜒而过，苍山环绕着好一片花田，朵朵嫣红粉嫩，清风徐来，幽香渐浓。

    白宇虽然沉醉，却也不失警惕，他素来向往陶潜那般归园自在，但又打心底里不相信世间真有那么一处桃花源，因而觉得此处恬静必定有诈。他轻手轻脚地走近那片花田，还未俯身细查，忽然听见当头一声脆喝：“你干什么！”

 


	2. Chapter 2

02.

    额滴神啊，原来这山里真有神仙啊。

    这是白宇循声回头后本能的反应。

    他看见一黑衣男子负手立于岩上望向他，虽然怒目圆睁，但五官都如画中人一般惊艳，一时间他这十多年读的圣贤书都抛之脑后，心里只剩这一句惊叹。

    神仙哥哥却不知他心中盘算，长袖一展身形划开，登时便行至他面前。白宇后退了一步，紧张地咽了口口水。

    这神仙哥哥近看果然更好看了！他在心里呐喊。

    眼前的男人看看他手里的匕首再看看他不修边幅的模样，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，说道：“这位大叔，此乃我谷中独有之花，举世罕有，还望莫要采摘。”

    白宇：？？？神仙哥哥你叫我什么？？？

    原来是误会他要采花，白宇忙不迭地解释道：“误会误会，在下不慎入谷，兵器不过是为了防身，并无冒犯之意。还请兄台见谅，不知兄台如何称呼？”

    神仙哥哥忍不住又看了一眼那把短小的匕首，舔了舔后槽牙说道：“萍水相逢，称呼就不必了，谷中不留外人，还请原路返回吧。”

    白宇一怔，原本抱拳的手知趣地垂了下来。他本来也不是硬要求人的性格，眼见着黑衣男人已经自顾自地别过脸去，也只能自嘲地笑笑转身离去。不料他还没走进来时的狭长山谷，就听的前方远远地传来一声惨叫，然后他只觉得眼前一凉，方才已经走开了的黑衣男子竟然施展轻功蓦然折返，一把扣住了白宇脉门。

    白宇无心江湖，可也并非三脚猫功夫，登时推手化形意欲挣开，不料几番运气都是石沉大海，只好用上腿脚功夫来逃。那黑衣人自然也料到了这招，手指微一用力，白宇顿觉周身气血不畅，“哎呦”一声身子便软了下来，痛呼道：“哥哥饶命！”

    他不过是逼急了讨饶，但疼痛让声音都变了调，落在耳朵里倒有几分娇嗔味道。

    黑衣人手上还运着劲，脸却一点点变红了：“乱叫什么！看你胡子拉碴的，谁是你哥哥！”

    “你又不肯告诉我名字，尊称你一声‘哥哥’怎么了，”白宇委屈，“没想到你长得这么秀气，力气倒是挺大。我都要走了，是你突然跑过来扯住我，倒显得你有理似的。”

    脸红着的黑衣人奶凶奶凶地表示：“这峡谷鲜有人至，如今你毫发无损地摸了进来，外面还有人进了我的陷阱，不解释清楚我是不会放手的。”

    白宇的脾气也上来了，皱眉道：“那你最好一辈子都别放手！我是说不清了，要杀要剐随你。”

    那不按套路出牌的神仙哥哥也不知道又会错了什么意，竟然连耳朵尖都红了，力道也松了一些，小声说：“你、你怎地这般恬不知耻。”

    白宇还没来得及困惑，一枚弩箭就迎面射了过来，说时迟那时快，身旁的人一把怪力就把他带到一旁，还没来得及喘口气，又是三发暗器掠空而来，皆是瞄准了白宇要害。只见身边的黑衣人一把抓住他的腰带，足尖点地运起轻功，提小鸡似的带着他飞奔而去，没多久便避进谷中。白宇经历了高速飞奔的眼花缭乱，才发现这看似不经意的闪躲之后眼前又是一片浓雾遮掩，他刚张嘴想问，就被早有预料的神仙哥哥捂住了嘴，这才发现自己整个人都被他控制在臂弯里，只得认命地安静下来。

    也不知道过了多久，黑衣男子终于放下了手，皱眉道：“有人要杀你？”

    白宇毫不在意地说道：“可能活的也要吧。”

    他忽然意识到神仙哥哥不说话了，正直勾勾地盯着他嘴唇看，他诧异地摸了摸自己，才发现那撇假胡须被神仙哥哥捂嘴的时候带下来了。

    刚才高冷的神仙哥哥突然有点不好意思：“你、你到底多大了？”

 

    不打不相识，经历了方才这场风波，白宇终于得知了这位神秘谷主姓朱名一龙，虽然瞧着性子清冷，实则是个面冷心热的良善心肠。他似是知道颠沛流离的人都有万般苦楚，对白宇的来历并未多问，只是温温和和地告诉他，若暂时无处可去，可于谷中躲避数日。

    白宇闻言大喜，逃亡已久，他实在是累了，面对这般难得的关怀便不再推辞。他也曾疑心过这是一场更大的骗局，可朱一龙生就一副端方君子的模样，当日为他收拾了住处便不再露面。住的是简陋木屋，屋里除了临时堆起的床便再无陈设，日上三竿还有些闷，可白宇满足地一躺，便一口气睡了过去。

 

    再醒来天色已暗。

    最初白宇拥着被醒来还有些懵，最近疲于奔命，早已不记得睡到自然醒是什么感觉，甚至本能地觉得危险，然后才想起自己已有了避难所。他呆坐了一会儿，闭上眼睛感受着四下静谧，才知道活着的感觉有多好。

    然后空空如也的肚子就对他这样不合时宜的岁月静好表示了抗议。

 

    白宇推开门，微风便送着神秘的花香包裹了他，他轻轻一嗅，更觉得腹中空空，想要寻些吃的。只是他抬头一望，便顿住了脚步。

    朱一龙正在背对着他练功，他用的是拳法，此刻正一板一眼地练招式。他人虽俊美，拳风却凌厉，一收一放都是极刚硬的路子。白宇平日里虽不爱出门，但好歹也因着家族背景熟悉不少武林招式，但他看了半天，也没想起这般狠厉的拳法师出何处。

    正想着，朱一龙一个腾跃转了过来，看见屋边站立的白宇也愣了一下，登时收了架势，说道：“你终于醒了。”

    白宇不好叫人家隔着大老远的这么喊话，便走下来，摸着耳朵说：“龙哥给我准备了这么舒服的床，不多睡儿怎么对得起你呢。”

    朱一龙礼貌但疏远地笑笑，显然不吃他这套，只是说：“饿了吧？平时都是我自己吃，就没准备什么特别的，你先去厨房简单吃点，明天我再去——”

    他话还没说完，白宇本能地嚎了一句：“不要出去啊哥哥！外面现在肯定有埋伏！”

    “……再去山中猎点野味。”朱一龙哭笑不得地把话说完，看着白宇因为尴尬而捂住的脸，认真说道：“你若一个人呆着害怕，明天便跟我一起去，不过不是出谷，是往山中更深处去。有我在，胜算总要大一些。”

    白宇不好意思地点点头，表示总不能白吃白住人家的，似乎很快就恢复了元气满满的模样。朱一龙听着他在身边絮絮叨叨，平日里喜怒不形于色的脸上总算多了丝笑意。他到厨房把特意为白宇做的菜取出来，看着那人吃的两颊鼓鼓，像小仓鼠似的，不禁觉得新奇。大概连他自己都没发觉，他看向白宇的眼神里始终带着柔和的笑，白宇只看一眼，便觉得口腹之欲如何能抵得上美人一笑。

    “龙哥你应该多笑笑，”于是他说道，“你笑起来可真好看。”

    朱一龙一怔，低头敛了笑容。

    白宇疑心是自己说错了话，举着筷子手足无措地想要道歉。可朱一龙却抬起头来，乌黑的眸子明晃晃地望向他，轻笑着道：“好，听你的。”

 

    朱一龙话不多，至少在白宇从小到大的认知里，还从没存在过这样惜字如金的人，也不知道是在这空无一人的谷里失去了交流能力还是怎的，遇到接不上的话就习惯抿着唇笑。这可让自小就喜欢跟着美人儿屁股后面跑的白宇也险些说不出话来，心里暗自决定要多跟龙哥说说话，不然这副乖巧模样要是让外面的人看去了那还了得。

    至于他那一身凌厉功夫，和神秘来历，倒是被白宇抛之脑后了。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有部分血腥描写，慎入

03.   

    就这样在谷中度过了几日光景，起初白宇寸步不离地跟着朱一龙，一来是人生地不熟，二来也是想报恩，他随着他打猎采摘做饭，终于把这空谷中的作息学了个十足。只是有一处朱一龙却是不许他跟着的，便是谷中那一处不知名的幽香花海，他知道朱一龙常在日落后于花海旁打坐吐纳，想着内家功底都乃独门绝学，便也存了君子之心未曾靠近。

    晚饭后那段时间其实相当闲，没了人陪伴，白宇也只好自娱自乐地练练功——谷中虽有藏书，但都收在朱一龙卧房里，他素来行君子之道，就没动过心思。

    只是今日独自用过晚饭他便觉得腹中不适，以为是积食所致，也未曾在意，照例活动起筋骨来。白家武功以刀法发家，风格敦厚，然而传到白宇这一代，白家大姐进行了些改良，融合白母教授的身法，刀风灵动了许多，更适合白宇这样身子单薄的人修习。此刻他以树枝为刃，舞得也是猎猎生风，不料收刀运气时忽地感觉腹中一痛，心口像埋了颗炸雷似的炸裂开来，登时栽倒在地，冷汗直下。

    他此刻疼得说不出话来，眼前一阵阵地发黑，心里就剩下找人求救这一念头，偏偏朱一龙正在那片花海里，眼下如何顾得上这许多，他踉跄着爬起来，强忍着绞痛往前挪，终于闻见那熟悉的幽香味，还没来得及张口，便一头栽了下去。

    他自然不知，闻声惊起的朱一龙双目赤红，复而神色自若，稳稳吐了口气才循声而至，看着白宇脸色惨白嘴唇发青，心道不好，抱起人来就往屋里跑，直到把人放到榻上才想起来摸一摸脉，又凑上去闻了闻白宇的唇角，隐约可嗅到一丝不同于血腥味的腥臭味道，闻起来竟然像是唐门中人暗器上喂的断脉毒汁。思虑至此，朱一龙将白宇摆成坐姿，以掌抵于白宇上腹，催动内力逼他腹中搅动，白宇果然吃痛醒来，第一眼便看见朱一龙往边上一闪身，他还没来得及疑惑，便张口“哇”地吐了起来。

    这一吐可就没了头，白宇捂着肚子只觉得酸水不停上涌，烧得嗓子都疼，偏偏朱一龙在旁催他尽数吐出不可下咽，他也只好毫无形象地一次次往地板上吐，折腾得约莫半柱香功夫才算缓过劲儿来。以茶漱口，自觉已经将晚饭和胆汁都吐干净了的白宇想最后喝口水，却被朱一龙劈手夺过，强硬要求道：“从现在开始，你须得禁水两个时辰。”

    已经虚脱了的白宇只觉得眼冒金星，哑着嗓子问：“为什么？”

    “你被人下了毒，”朱一龙皱眉道：“闻起来像‘断脉饮’，此毒以肠入心肝，少则麻痹心经，重则当场毒发，你想要哪种？”

    白宇讪讪：“都不要。”

    “那便听我的。”朱一龙言罢忽然出手点了他三处要穴，又将他打横抱起，这次人有意识，吓得瞪大了眼睛却无力挣扎，只茫然地看着他，看得朱一龙心下一阵柔软，不由得放缓了声调道：“别怕，你余毒未除，还是闭了脉门的好。这里须得收拾一番，你暂去我房中休息。”

    白宇很想说自己可以下地走，想了想小命要紧，也就安心缩在他怀里。也不知朱一龙以前究竟是练哪派武功的，臂力稳得很，一路走过去也不觉得颠。直到被人小心翼翼地放在床上，白宇还好奇地四处打量，看他这尚有余力的模样朱一龙气不过，便拉了自己的被子过来给他盖上，几乎是用命令地口吻说：“你且休息一会儿，莫再乱动了。”

    “哎，你干什么去？”白宇见他脸色不好，不由担心起来。

    朱一龙几乎是肉眼可见地敛了敛杀气，微微回首道：“有人潜入谷中毒我客人，若此贼不除，何以为家。”

    他像是又想到了什么，再次叮嘱道：“穴位两个时辰后自解，若我还未归，你又发现不测，枕下……枕下有防身用的匕首。”

    白宇吃了一惊，没等到开口便看见人带上屋门走了，他往枕下一摸，果然见一朴实无华的短刃。

    想他朱一龙住在这空无一人的谷中，为何却连卧榻都不能安眠呢？

 

    朱一龙出屋后便觉得胸口酥麻难忍，他扶着廊柱深吸了口气，才算把心中杂乱压了下去。方才白宇前来求援时他正运功至关键关头，乍一闻声免不得气血倒冲，有走火入魔之险，好在他根基扎实，能压制片刻，待此间事了再做修正。

    只歇了一刹，他便又挺直了脊背，往入口处走去。此谷虽然背靠深山，但从山林中摸进来的几率不大，何况几处能走人的隘口都被他做了埋伏，就算拿不住人也能发出示警，朱一龙对自己做的陷阱还算有信心。倒是白宇误入的那处入口是有迷雾遮挡，前朝有高人以先天八卦阵为基础重修了关口，但只要有人破了阵，哪怕是腰上连着绳子这样的蠢办法都能把人送进来。

    何况今日白宇是自行下厨用了饭，朱一龙因觉得不饿便直接练功去了，贼人敢选在这样精妙的关头下毒，说不准是在谷中潜藏了多久，光是想想就让人心惊。白宇虽然从未说起过自身处 境，但被追杀亡命至此，想必下手的人也不会太过顾及无辜者性命，选在如此精妙的时间点下手，排除一时巧合，那就只剩下……贼人对这玫瑰谷的力量也是忌惮得紧。

    想到这里朱一龙不禁愁容满面，他独守这山谷已经四年，可不能因为一时心软将这里的秘密都葬送了去。

    行至入口处细细观察，这几日空气虽然湿润，却并未下雨，来犯者纵然身法再好也总要双足沾地，朱一龙凝神细看，当真在草丛和岩壁上发现了行踪。看足迹应当是只有一人，脚码偏小，若是当真轻功了得，想必生的并不高大。那毒若当真是蜀中唐门的断脉饮，来犯者便不容小觑——唐门子孙百代，行走江湖者难以计数，多数都擅长藏于暗处，精于阵法，又敢自己摸进一处陌生之地者，必然艺高人胆大。

    但玫瑰谷也绝非易与之地，朱一龙仔细检查了入口处的阵法，此阵设计精妙，但终归抵不过山中岁月变化，每年都有半日薄弱不支时，白宇正是那日误打误撞闯了进来，事后朱一龙也曾检查过，那时的守门大阵依然完好无损。如今观阵有变，可他也只需按着变动的阵法寻人，如今算来，当是往西南山顶去，那里峰高险峻不易攀爬，连鸟兽都比其他地方少一些，可一旦攀登上去，倒是个绝佳的藏身地。

    思量过后，他转身去了花海旁的木屋里，再出来时，手里多了一把无鞘的长剑，腰上也别了机弩。

    他久居谷中，熟悉各处风土，眼下有了线索才发现西南角的鸟鸣声比平时少一些，只是他人还未行至山上，便看见前方飞鸟掠起，便提了气追过去。果然有一灰色人影自林间腾挪，动作太快，根本来不及瞄准，朱一龙也只好虚放一枪，发力挥剑砍起树来，也不知他为何天生神力，粗壮树木竟然一剑倒下，他看似胡乱砍了几棵，竟然就把灰衣人逼到了崖边。

    “阁下不必躲了，”他看着前方举棋不定的人朗声道，“既入我谷中，何不回身一见？”

    灰衣人倒当真转身了，只是先他一步过来的是两枚铁蒺藜，好在朱一龙早有防备挥剑挡下，只是在这空当灰衣人腾身而起，只手要袭他破绽。朱一龙疑心有毒，却来不及变化，忙中又退一步才总算错身，倒也看清了贼人面目。只见这人面色惨白，青筋毕现，前额上可见黥刑，一张脸生得阴鸷无比，只消一眼便看得人寒毛倒竖。朱一龙却不怕他，一旦拉开了身距便从容再战，倒是听那人阴惨惨地笑道：“我当是何等高人每日修行打坐，原来也不过是个三脚猫功夫的小娃娃，也罢，今日鸩杀了朱雀，便是你的死期！”

    他看不清，原本打个平手的朱一龙闻言竟双瞳一震，一股前所未有的力量自周身爆发开来。灰衣人只觉得剑招里杀意陡增，一剑又有诸多变化，并不直指脉门，却打得他手忙脚乱，都失了招式。又一剑，灰衣人招架不住，竟被削下左臂来。

    朱一龙一身黑衣，提着血淋淋地剑便直指他咽喉，眉间戾气翻滚，犹如修罗再世：“你说，他是朱雀？”

    灰衣人忽断一臂，刹那间痛劲儿还没上来，便还有力气放声笑道：“你这么护着他，却连他是谁都不知道？爷爷好心提点你一句，江湖上人尽皆知他是个翻天覆地的主儿，赶紧趁现在斩草除根，不然……”

    说到最后已是神情痛苦，气息不稳。

    朱一龙看着他，冷冷地道：“你修的是毒功，如此重创必然遭其反噬，此刻想必是万蚁噬心，生死无门。我可以给你个痛快，只要你告诉我，你们还有多少人准备溜进来？”

    那人强提着气，笑道：“你爷爷唐逸飞独行一世，到头来竟死在一个连我名号都不知道的小娃娃手里，岂不可笑！”他说完试图闪身往剑尖撞去，却被眼疾手快的朱一龙识破，一剑划破他颈间，怒喝道：“别废话！”

    “只要朱雀一天在此，总有人……还能摸进来……”唐逸飞突然多一伤口，更觉奇痛难忍，不料朱一龙剑尖一挑又废他右膝，整个人再也撑不住，痛呼道：“我是自己查来的！但江湖上孙舒陆郭四大家族联手发了生死状，赏金丰厚，必定来势汹汹！”他因毒发而抽动的残躯已是鲜血淋漓，偏偏神志清楚，苦笑道：“你说了，要……给我个痛快。”

    朱一龙哼了一声，又听他说：“我想知道……究竟是……死在谁的剑下……”

    “江城朱家后人，朱一龙。”他看也不看那人惊骇的脸，挥剑斩了下去。

 


End file.
